Romance Celestial:
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Advertencia de Lemon. Leni y Alexander tendrán un momento especial los dos juntos. Dedicado para RCurrent.


**Romance Celestial:** **Dedicado para RCurrent, quien me preguntó si habría una secuela de mi fic "Killer Queen", en el cual era un Lemon entre mi OC Yoshikage Alexander y Luna, ahora le toca a Leni y al Emperador del Este, Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic. Advertencia de Lemon en esta segunda parte. Todos los derechos reservados para Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, menos mi OC, ese es mío.**

* * *

Mientras que en la casa de Yoshikage Alexander, tanto él como su novia Luna Loud se hallaban dormidos tras haber tenido relaciones sexuales, en otro domicilio, a pocas cuadras de diferencia, allí se hallaban dos personas, una era una chica muy hermosa, de cabellos rubios y una sonrisa que "contagiaba" a cualquiera, sin poder salir de ese círculo y el otro era un muchacho proveniente de Europa del Este, cabellos blanco-plateados, ojos rojo-escarlata y vestía todo un conjunto negro, el cual era su color favorito.

Sus labios no paraban de unirse en aquel beso, no deseaban separarse por nada en el Mundo, sumado a que sentían ese placer que recorría sus cuerpos como si fuera una corriente eléctrica. Leni se hallaba en los brazos de Alexander, uniendo sus labios y su lengua en un momento romántico, mientras que el bosnio metía sus manos dentro de su vestido hasta llegar a sus panties, para luego bajarlas y sentir el calor de aquella parte del cuerpo de la chica.

\- Jejejeje, ¿qué pasa, Mi Pequeño Ángel? ¿Estás nervioso?.- Preguntó la rubia, quien se reía y tenías las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Para nada, Corazón.- Respondió Alexander con una mirada pícara y de ahí le bajó la ropa interior a la chica, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con él.

En aquellos momentos, ya los pantalones de Alexander como las panties de Leni yacían en el piso junto con otra prendas. Los dos chicos se hallaban sumidos bajo un ardiente deseo de placer y delicias de la carne junto con la unión suya. Sus labios que jugaban con sus lenguas, el "Beso Francés" que se conocía en aquel país de Europa, llamado la "Ciudad del Amor".

Pronto, la rubia Loud estaba acostada en el sillón del living, bajo aquel "éxtasis", tanto ella como su novio estaban desnudos, con sus prendas de vestir por doquier, hasta que ella se dirigió a los oídos del muchacho.

\- _Quiero que lo hagas, que tengamos el mejor sexo de todo el Mundo.-_ Pidió ella con esa tierna mirada en sus ojos.

Por un momento, Alexander se quedó pensativo al respecto, no quería hacerle daño, ella era alguien muy querida y tan dulce, pero tampoco podía rechazar esa "orden" que había recibido por parte de la rubia Loud. Así que se acercó hasta ella, quedando cerca de su rostro y de ahí respondió.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.- Alegó el chico, mientras que Leni abría las piernas y de ahí, el joven escarlata fue metiendo su pene dentro de la vagina de la chica, la cual, al sentir el primer contacto, apretó los dientes y sus mejillas se fueron tornando carmesí, evitando gritar y llamar la atención de los vecinos.

Ella se aferró al sillón junto con las sacudidas que había allí.

\- ¡Leni, ¿estás bien, Mi Palomita?!.- Preguntó el bosnio a ella, pero la chica se inclinó y puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

\- Continúa, por favor, Alex.- Pidió ella en aquellos momentos.

No sabía si debería parar o seguir, pero ante la tierna mirada de su chica, Alexander estaba bajo aquel "hechizo" como los valientes guerreros que eran atraídos por el canto de las Sirenas hasta su destino final. Fue entonces en el que volvió a deslizar su miembro viril en la vagina de la chica, la cual apretaba los dientes con fuerza y volvía aquel color al mismo sitio, a sus mejillas.

Podía sentirse en aquel mar caliente, donde las suaves manos de Alexander recorrían su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus pechos y de ahí él bajaba la cabeza, besando y pasando su lengua hasta llegar a dicha parte, provocando que Leni comenzara a lanzar aquellos gritos de placer, en donde sus cuerpos y almas se fusionaban en una perfecta sincronización respectiva, era estar en el Paraíso.

\- Alex...Alex...- Le llamaba ella, mientras que el bosnio besaba sus pechos y pasaba su lengua por los pezones de la chica.

\- Dime, Leni.- Respondió el chico al llamado de su novia y ella se le acercó hacia su oído.

\- _Quiero que me hagas sentir que estoy en el Cielo contigo.-_ Pidió la rubia que le cumpliera ese deseo.

El muchacho sonrió.

\- Jejeje, un "Romance Celestial" para una bella dama que quiere estar conmigo en el "Paraíso". Te lo cumpliré.- Juró el joven escarlata, quien sentía los pechos de su novia, su cuerpo ardiente como él, igual que el fuego de la pasión que inundaba todo y lo convertía en un "Oasis" de la salvación.

Alexander fue más hondo en Leni, mientras que ella se "fundía" con él, podía sentir como si estuviera de verdad en el "Cielo", donde todo era distinto y estando en las manos de su "Ángel", se sentía protegida. Los gritos de ambos por la sala, ese momento en el que podría venir alguien y descubrirlos, no les importaba si eso pasaba, simplemente era un momento único.

Leni no paraba de besar a su amado bosnio en los labios, no había cambiado para nada en el aspecto físico, siempre se mantenía delgado y con un poco de musculatura en su pecho y esos hombros tan "afilados", no era un modelo o una estrella de Hollywood, sino la persona que más amaba en todo el Mundo y no le importaba lo que dijeran sus familiares al respecto, ni tampoco la sociedad.

\- Lo puedo sentir, es tan bello esto.- Dijo ella, en los brazos de Alexander, viendo que todo se estaba cumpliendo.

\- ¿Lo sientes, Mi Amor?.- Preguntó Alexander, quien iba llegando al Clímax con ella.

\- Sí, muchísimo.- Sostuvo la rubia, quien en ese momento sintió una embestida dentro de ella.- Hazlo, vamos.- Pidió en esos momentos.

\- Como dije: Tus deseos son órdenes.- Sostuvo el chico, quien iba a cumplirlos.

Cada momento que pasaba, cada sensación de estar viviendo un verdadero "Paraíso" juntos, iba llegando a su fin, cuando finalmente Alexander acabó dentro de Leni, después de varias horas en las que estaban allí metidos, no podían quitarse de encima ese sueño y pronto, los dos terminaron abrazados y cubiertos con el sobretodo del bosnio.

\- Dios, eso fue increíble.- Suspiró Leni, acurrucada contra el pecho de su amado "Ángel de la Muerte".

\- Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.- Sostuvo Alexander y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Contigo siempre me sentiré en el Paraíso.- Finalizó la chica y de ahí, ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno y profundo beso.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Segundo fic con Lemon, el primero, como dije, tuvo como protagonistas a mi segundo OC; Yoshikage Alexander con Luna, ahora con Leni y Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, ¿les gustaría que haga uno entre Lincoln y todas sus hermanas?. Avísenme y lo haré.**

 **Buen día Jueves para todos :D.**


End file.
